Modern Classroom Seduction
by Amatus
Summary: Also unofficially known as "Caught in the Act, Part II." "'These things are cool and all, but I don't really see how they help a classroom environment. They don't even have a good enough support to lean against.'" In which, while trying to take a test to graduate from high school in some capacity, Xion distracts Riku a little too well... Rated for safety.


**My friend goldeneyes713 found a challenge/dare on tumblr a few months ago - apparently, SMARTboards are automatically not as cool as chalkboards because you can't really smex someone up against one, LOL - and instead of taking it up herself, she conned me into trying it. This also doubles as one of her Christmas present drabbles, although it's a little incredibly late... I hope you all enjoy! ^_^**

**Also, sorry to anyone who's been following for my total dead silence! Calculus sucks; I'll leave it at that. XD (Hopefully soon you might be able to get another TNFF chapter outta me, too... No promises.)**

* * *

"You know, I hate you."

"Why today?" Xion folds her hands in her lap where she sits at the teacher's desk, batting her eyes demurely before a grin breaks though.

"Because you were born with all this in your head." Riku lifts his test packet, clears his throat, lifts his eyebrows, and reads, "'Describe the difference between a parameter and a statistic.'"

"Not my fault I was created by a mad scientist."

"You could have at least pretended to study with me."

"I hate lying. You know that."

"And you know that if you kept quiet, I'd get this done faster. You probably shouldn't even be in here."

"It's not like any of the teachers here even care. They're so in awe of you that you could murder me and they'd just walk on by." All the same, Xion leans back and swipes a finger across the mouse pad of the laptop she'd hacked into, glancing at the electronic board on the wall to her left, eyes alight with wonder when the projection on the board mirrors the movement on the laptop.

Just as Riku's finishing the final question on the test Xion finished an hour ago in order to get a G.E.D., she breaks her silence. "These things are cool and all, but I don't really see how they help a classroom environment."

"Oh?" Riku signs his name and flips the packet over so the blank side is up, leaning back in his seat and running a hand through his bangs. Xion shifts, swallowing; in turn, Riku crosses his arms and straightens again.

"Yeah. I mean, the only advantage I see is that the instructors get to type the notes, making it easier for the students to read."

"Could always use it to give better visuals using the Internet," he points out, unconsciously wetting his lips.

"Or just show your technological ineptitude." Xion rises, running her fingers along the edge of the marker tray of the electronic whiteboard as she meanders the front of the room. "It doesn't even have a good enough support to lean against," she adds, voice lowering, falling against the board and sliding down until her hands meet the tray to demonstrate.

Riku pushes himself out of the desk that's kept him trapped all afternoon, joints tingling from lack of use—and maybe the gleam in Xion's eyes, though he won't admit to that—when he crosses the room and stops inches away from her, so close that all he can see are her wide eyes, whatever cocky facade she's put on crumbling. His hands are shaking when he reaches up to run the back of his fingers over her cheek, pushing back the stubborn lock that always hinders his path. "It'll last, I think," he murmurs before ducking down to connect their lips.

The plastic beneath Xion's hands groans under the force she grips it with, but that's the last sound he's conscious of. The sunlight drenching the classroom from his left seems to set his skin afire, particularly wherever he touches Xion, and whatever slow, sensual kiss he was counting on is evaporating faster than he can comprehend. One hand pins her shoulder to the board, the other reaching behind her arching back as she rests her weight in his hands, wrapping her legs and arms around him and tangling her fingers in the back of his hair. All the while their mouth push and pull, trying to convey some emotion beyond words—

-there's a crash and the crinkle and rustle of falling papers and just like that, Xion's gasping and clamping her hands back on the marker tray as he pushes away from her. Riku's gaze snaps to the door where the commotion sounded; poor Miss Kozue, who babied him through this whole process, gapes at them, hands and jaw dangling uselessly, a binder and various final assignments littered on and around her feet.

With effort he clears his throat, taking another step away from Xion and turning to his former teacher. "The, uh—the test is on that desk over there." He gestures uselessly at the general direction of the desks, never looking away from Miss Kozue.

She doesn't move in the slightest.

"We'll just go now," Xion says in a tiny voice, and without looking at each other they scurry around the horror-struck teacher and run as fast as possible to the relief and safety of the great paradisaical outdoors.

Xion collapses the instant they reach the front step of the high school, covering her face with her hands. "We have _got_ to quit doing this. Next time we're not going to be so lucky..."

Riku nods, sinking to the ground beside her, resting a hand on her knee; for a moment he holds the mortified silence before smirking and lightly squeezing his hand. "Can't say it isn't a little fun, though..."


End file.
